Reality Just Won't Cut It
by Yami Yuugi Trilogy
Summary: It's only PG because of a little swearing near the end... An Earth mission, joy...
1. Chapter 1: She threw a Vase at me

Reality Just Won't Cut It This Time  
  
Other than Earth and its galaxy, there are others just looming out over it. One I know as Epsilon, the great universe of the Spirit Lances, guardians of the Warps… Spirit Lances are much more advanced than the humans they call mere and mortal. Spirit Lances have the power to summon monsters, use magic and stay immortal. I am one of those creatures, Yami Yuugi Trilogy is my name and I'm King of da Games. And… This is where it all takes place…  
  
"This is perfect! Just perfect… I hate Earth and I despise humans…" It's only the morning and Jonounchi's already complaining over a mission. Great… just great. I wish he would shut his trap before… "Listen here, JONO!" … Too late, "I can't take all of your damned complaining! We go; we do it, that's final!!" I sighed. Maii is yelling too. Kaiba tapped on my shoulder, "This is never going to end." I slowly turned around. He didn't seem happy about it either. Maybe if he was a part of the fight… I could sneak away. But, heck. I get it. Other than humans and the innocent animals, there are no other types living there. Why am I talking about this? Speak for yourself. I shook my head slowly and said, "If there's one way… There's Silence!" Maii and Jono turned around and my spell silenced them. I laughed quietly to myself and thought, "That'll teach them not to fight in the morning." Kaiba slapped me on the back and said, "YES!! I mean… erm… heheh…" I nodded pleasantly and smiled, "Jono does have a point though," I admitted, "Earth is the place I'd put last on my list before dying… if I could anyway." Jono nodded apologetically. Maii, on the other hand, flailed her arms wildly, threatening to strangle me at any moment. I backed away quickly and added, "And… and Maii! She's got a point too! Damn straight! Heheh… I mean, yelling in the morning…" She smirked at Jono and Jono retorted with a stupid face…  
  
After an hour or so, Jono and Maii regained their voices. Kaiba seemed happier, but didn't look too satisfied. I wonder why? … Hmm… Ah, heck. "C'mon, Yuugi. Let's get this damned mission over it." I nearly tripped over a step and then quickly regained balance. Jono followed us and said, "I hate this mission. Earth stinks!" Maii pouted, "How many times do we have to say… WE COULD GET FRIED FOR INSULTING THE MISSIONS!!!" Jono nodded but added, "Yeah, but… How will they ever know?" Kaiba looked up at the roof and pointed out, "Spies." Jono suddenly bolted up straight and smiled, "I'm only kidding… heheh… yeah, yeah, kidding. You know me… Jono, da kidder." I couldn't resist just zapping him with a little static, but I held the urge back. As Kaiba climbed into Raganrok, he said, "Still… I wouldn't suspect Earth as a subject in Warps." I climbed in after him, and then helping Maii in, "You know Warps. You can't trust them."  
  
"I think Rinoa's just running out of places to send us." Jono suggested. I shook my head, "Come, now, Jono. It's endless." He shrugged his shoulders and pressed a few buttons, "Well… It's only a suggestion." Kaiba smirked at Jono and added, "If you got caught by Rinoa… You're gonna be human meat." Jono rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I don't think she'd sell me out. Anyway… we have a mission to fail… I mean, accomplish." For a second, I thought he really wanted us to fail this Earth mission and get shut down the drain. Maii, on the other hand, once again saw it in different eras, "Listen, Jono. Earth… yeah, its weird. But they're in big trouble!" Jono snorted and pointed to me, "Hey, hey! And you say that when Yuugi goes bloodthirsty its safe for humans? He definitely dried up more than fifty humans and killed about four thousand others. Then he got arrested. What do you have to say about that Maii?" I shrugged my shoulders. I hated to be insulted but Jono had a point. I killed 4000 people and was brought to Hades Universe. I shuddered at the name. Maii just glared at Jono. Jono gave thumbs up, "And Jono beats them all!"  
  
I fiddled around in the corner while Jono and Kaiba made a fight on who it was to fly the damned ship. I staggered and landed on my face in the corner, "Must you turn like that?" Kaiba pushed Jono roughly and shrugged glancing at me, "Well, see here… Jono pushed the controls. I didn't!!" Jono shoved Kaiba back, "What a liar!! Listen to me, Yuugi!! He did it." I started complaining over me. I didn't notice until now, but Maii wasn't saying much. I peered over at her and asked, "Are you… feeling okay?" She stayed silent. I didn't like that… She was staring out the window. Outside, Earth came into view. I smirked. I digitally imported the flight controls of Raganrok into my computer database in the corner while the two others totally wiped the floor clean in wrestling. Maii sighed, "Yuugi… I don't want to go out there." She grasped onto my shirt and pulled it nervously, "Don't make me or I'll pound you into the dirt!!" I swallowed nervously and nodded, "Sure, sure. Stay here." She reluctantly let go, "Gomen…" I nodded and turned to Jono, "One less person…" Jono looked a little surprised, "Maii? Not going?" I glanced at her and nodded, "Yeah… She looks sick." She had a sad expression on her face, clutching her arms. Kaiba suggested I'd take her to a room or something.  
  
"Hey, Maii?" In her room, I suddenly had a feeling I had to ask, "Why aren't you coming?" She didn't look at me, but she answered, "I'm not feeling well, okay, Yuugi? Leave me alone. Stay out of my business you idiot." I stared at her in a shocked expression… "M-Maii?" She grabbed a vase and threw it at me, "Get out you idiot!! GET OUT!!! Get the HELL AWAY!!!" She screamed and tormented me. Very unlike herself… Before a got out through the door, she threw something hard and penetrating into my chest." I hacked loudly and fell backwards. She kept on screaming, "Damn you!! GET THE HELL OUT!! Damned loser!! I don't want to see your face again!! OUT!! OUT!!!!" Okay… Now I felt hurt… 


	2. Chapter 2: Noon Hour

Noon Hour  
  
The night was never-ending. My heart twisted in pain. There were bruises all over my body, cuts and scrapes and mere trickles of blood all over. I felt in much pain. Torn to be more exact. I had a gag in my mouth, and my arms were painfully strapped to my back. I struggled to breathe; I choked on my own blood in my throat. This had to be a nightmare. A cool relaxing breeze flew over me, hushing the foul smells of death. I suddenly felt a sort of pressure on my back, which soon changed to rubbing. I groaned. I little pleasure in a dream I'm dying in would be nice. When the rubbing stopped, I noticed how cold the ground was. Damp too… like it had rained and I was outside. The straps on my arms disappeared, and I felt much relaxation when I lifted my arms in the air. A silver spark shone on my right hand. And peered at it nervously and stared at my ring finger in surprise. A silver ring had been placed on to it. Stains of blood covered it, but I could see it. I stared at it and squinted. Where did this come from? I only went to bed just about an hour ago because I had a pain in my head and my chest. Before I could get a glimpse of it, a giant light exploded in front of me… a silhouette of a girl… a blazing fire… yells of pain… moaning… the ring floating in mid-air, flipping, flipping…  
  
"Yuugi? Yuugi? He looks like he has a fever." I slowly opened my eyes. Maii was standing over me, a big rock sitting on the side table. I peered at her and she sighed, "He's okay. I thought I really hurt you in that fight we had an hour ago in my room. Sorry…" I suddenly remembered… Maii threw something at me… I'm supposing it was the rock… "That's okay…" I blurted out. Although… it was a weird dream I had there. That ring… I pulled up my right hand to my face… no ring? Maii suddenly popped up in my face, "Yuugi?" I grinned, "Why were you acting so strangely?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Something just came over me…" I nodded and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked. Jono came running into the room yelling and said, "Oh, you're awake. I was thinking I was supposed to dump this pail of water on your face to give you a jolt." I rolled my eyes and forced myself to sit up, "I'm okay, Jono." Suddenly, Honda rushed into the room. I didn't even know Honda was here. Maii grinned at me and said, "We're on Earth, Yuugi. Just in Raganrok. Remember? Honda was supposed to meet us here." I nodded and jumped out of bed, "Hey, Honda." Honda waved, "He's awake. That's good. Now… can we get the heck of a move on?"  
  
Jono walked over to the sidewall and peered into a computer screen, "That's weird," he commented, "Yuugi, your stats suddenly changed. At first, you were at a heart twist and now its back to normal. And another change is your mind is as clear as day. It was so cloudy I thought I lost you there. Maii hit you pretty hard." Maii pouted but I shrugged, "I really don't think it was Maii." Jono rolled his eyes, "Okay… but one more thing." He lifted the bucket of water and thrust it at Honda. Honda jerked away, bumping into Kaiba, who was just about to enter, and the water splashed on the both of them. Kaiba growled and Honda chuckled, wiping the sweat off his face. Kaiba looked at everyone and announced, "Okay. Everyone remember the mission objective?" We all nodded, Jono lifted his hand. Kaiba sighed and asked, "What?" We all glanced at Jono and he smiled, "I forgot." I fell back into the bed and said, "I might as well faint again." Kaiba pointed to the computer screen. Jono read it out loud…  
  
"Okay you greenhorns, listen up! This is Rinoa speaking for the mission objectives. I e-mailed you this message because I know that Jono has a heart to always forget…"  
  
He paused at that sentence and kept reading…  
  
"…Anyway… Our mission is to eliminate all monsters and Warp them back to their Hold.  
  
I'll leave the monsters to all of you…  
  
Next, I want you to calculate the missing humans that were already attacked by the monsters.  
  
Honda, you do that.  
  
Another one of you will calm down the humans that have gone made (heheh).  
  
That's you Seto.  
  
One of you will lure the humans in the Monster Field away to their homes.  
  
Maii, that's you.  
  
One will close the gate systems the monsters have escaped from.  
  
I'll do that myself.  
  
The rest of you, don't get caught in the monster acts. Humans are bound to get suspicious…  
  
If they do…  
  
Wipe them up, Yuugi!!"  
  
Jono chuckled and said, "They always do… but… Maii? Are you still coming?" Maii nodded, "Yeah. I don't even remember why I didn't want to come…" I smiled at her and turned to Kaiba, "Let's do it." 


End file.
